13 Reasons Why
by yackerandkruegar
Summary: Jerome Clarke receives a package at his door a week after Joy Mercer offs herself. He stays up all night to watch every video, and find out what he did to her. (Based off of Jay Asher's book 13 Reasons Why.) Rated T for suicide and language. Rating is subject to change.
1. The DVDs

**A/N: Hello! Haven't seen me since my really sad graduation fic, and my Niff smut fic. At least I'm diverse, eh? Anyways, I got inspiration in the middle of the night, and this happened. I should probably say; Mick is back from Australia, and living in "Ra House". He's currently dating Joy. Well before, you know. But you know what I mean. There will be a few OCs from amun-boarding-rp (tumblr), and some story lines from there that I'll explain when it comes up in the story. (Also; it has _NEVER_ been stated that the school is named Amun. The role play made that up, it is strictly from the mods heads.)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis, or any of the characters. Even the OCs. Those will (most likely) be from amun-boarding-rp, unless specified otherwise.**

* * *

I sat on my bed. I just sat there. I wasn't doing anything, I didn't want to. I couldn't. I couldn't think straight, I couldn't even talk without getting upset. A week ago Joy Mercer went into the bathroom. Not an unusual occurrence, lots of people use the bathroom, obviously. But this time, this specific time, she never came out. She had taken a bottle of pills in with her. Locked the door, swallowed them all. It wasn't until Amber got extremely impatient, and Joy wouldn't respond that anyone knew. Amber had Victor bust the door down, causing everyone in Anubis to come out to the bathroom, to see what was going on. Once the door was down, something that still hasn't been replaced, causing an issue with sharing the boys bathroom, everyone saw Joy laying on the ground.

Fabian had run forward, checking her pulse. Trudy called 911, everyone else was stuck in the living room until everything was okay again. But it would never be okay again. They took her to the hospital, hoping for positive results, but none came. She was far gone, to never be seen again. Joy Mercer was dead.

And that leads us to me, sitting on my own, in my room. The rest of the house, minus Amber, who was sick at the time and had wanted to go, were at the school. Mr. Sweet had organized a memorial at Amun. I didn't go, I couldn't. I didn't want to. I couldn't handle it. I knew it was partly my fault she'd done it. I just... I knew. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a knock and then scurrying feet at my door. It had to be Amber, she was the only one home. Even Trudy had gone to remember Joy's life.

I sighed and slowly got off my bed, heading towards the door. I swung it open, to see a box, looked like a shoe box, wrapped in brown paper and with neat handwriting on the top that spelled out "Jerome Clarke". I picked it up carefully before closing the door back and setting it down on my bed. I didn't bother to grab scissors or anything to cut it open, I just tore the paper off. I was right, it was in a shoebox. Size 7. Joy's size.

I took off the lid, and 13 CD cases lay inside. I took one out, looking at it. 'DVD #1' was written on it in what looked like purple nail polish. I wasn't sure what it was, but I was definitely curious, so I grabbed my laptop, setting it up on my bed. I took the DVD out of the case while it booted up. Once it was running, I quickly typed in my password and waited for everything to load. I opened the CD drive, taking out the Django Unchained DVD and placing in the one I'd received. I moved back onto the bed, and maneuvered the laptop so it was on my lap while the computer was reading the DVD and opening up the video player.

The video started and suddenly Joy Mercer was there, on my screen. My heart started beating faster as she just sort of stared at the camera for a second.

_Hey. _

Hey? Was that all? Was that all these stupid DVDs were there to say? No, not at all.

_So... It's me, Joy. Live and in video. No return engagements. No encore. And this time, absolutely no requests. I hope you all are ready, because I'm about to tell you the story of my life. Or rather, why my life ended. And if you're watching this, you're one of the reasons why._

I knew it. I knew it. I was one of the reasons. I had contributed to the death of Joy Mercer.

_Now, I'm not gonna tell you which video is yours. You'll just have to wait and find out. There are only two rules. Follow them, and you lot'll be fine. Rule 1. Watch these videos. 2. Pass them on to the person after you. Hopefully, neither will be easy for you. And you, lucky little number thirteen... You can take these videos to hell, and rot with them. Maybe I'll see you there. I'll also know if you don't pass the DVDs on. I've made copies of the DVDs, and given them to someone. If you don't, they'll be shared. Easy enough to comprehend, don't you think?_

_You're probably wondering why I chose 13. Well, it's a Bakers Dozen. I like to think that I'm generous, and generally nice. But a lot of you might disagree with that. A lot of you might say that I'm selfish, and rude. That's why I chose the number 13. The show of generosity is to give without expecting return. In a bakery a baker's dozen is thirteen goods for the price of a dozen. I've given to you all too much, and you've taken advantage of me. But you won't take advantage of me again. Never again._

_I guess we should move on now then, to number 1_.


	2. Nina Martin

_**Hey there! I was so happy to see how many reviews this story had gotten since I uploaded it TWO NIGHTS AGO. Wow. Anyways, I apologize for the shortness/sort of suckiness of this chapter.** _

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Er, refer to the first chapter?**_

* * *

_Oh, I forgot. If you're watching this, you must've received some maps earlier. Whether under your door, from me or in your locker, you've got 'em. I've marked some stars in certain places, most_ _at the school, and if you'd like, you can go to them._

Yes, Joy had handed me a packet of maps two weeks before and told me if need them. Now I know why.

_Or you could just throw them away, and I'd never know. Or maybe I would. I'm not quite sure how the whole dea_d _thing works. I could be standing_ _right behind you._

That was low. Even for Joy, that was low. And then there was silence. Just silence as she looked at the camera, for about thirty seconds, without saying a word.

_I'm sorry, that wasn't fair._

_Um, anyways. Now on to lucky number 1. Nina Martin. I know what you're thinking. 'Oh, Joy, this is so predictable, you're still upset about everything with Fabian and Nina?' Well, guess what? You're wrong. It's not just Fabian and Nina. I mean, sure I'm upset about that, but I've accepted the fact that he wasn't mine to begin with. We never dated, and it's not like he's_ _an object that can be owned._

_I'm upset with you, because I was stuck locked up with no phone, no computer, absolutely nothing but my father, and one board game for a whole term. Meanwhile, you were off in Anubis living my life. My room, my seat, my everything. You were replacing me. And when I got back from that hell, you didn't acknowledge it. You actively avoided me, got insanely jealous if I even said a word to Fabian, who was my best friend before all of this cho_sen _one stuff, and if I wanted to do something, with or without Fabes, you pushed me out, and practically forced me out of doing it. Not to mention, nobody ever told me about Sibuna stuff, even though I was completely in on everything first term. They thought I was the chosen one, if I didn't know the same as you all, I knew more. None of you guys trusted me, and I'm not sure why. I didn't betray you guys at any point first or second term. I didn't do anything, really. Now, Jerome, I would understand not trusting._

Gee, thanks, Joy.

_He's sneaky, and conniving. But me? You could've at least told me why. I'm not sure what else to say on this subject. So I guess you should switch_ _it over to disk two now._

The screen went black again and I opened the CD drive, taking out DVD #1, taking DVD #2 out of it's case and replacing it's spot with DVD #1. I slipped DVD #2 into the slot and closed it, shaking my leg impatiently as it loaded. My heart skipped a beat when I saw her on my screen again. She was wearing different clothes, and was obviously in a different location. She must've filmed them all over time. Which also meant that she'd been planning to do it for a while.

_Alright. Person number 2._


End file.
